Ruggiero di Lauria
Ruggiero di Lauria (Lauria o Scalea, 17 gennaio 1250 – Cocentaina,19 gennaio 1305) è stato un ammiraglio del XIII secolo al servizio dei sovrani aragonesi di Spagna. Biografia È il figlio di Riccardo di Lauria, signore dell'omonimo feudo e fedele servitore di Manfredi di Svevia, e di Donna Bella, nutrice di Costanza di Hohenstaufen. Suo padre, Riccardo, possiede feudi in Calabria ed è signore di Scalea nell'anno della sua morte, avvenuta durante la battaglia di Benevento (1266); si racconta, perciò, anche in virtù dei possedimenti terrieri in Calabria, che Ruggiero sia in realtà nato nel castello normanno o nel palazzotto d'Episcopio di Scalea, anziché a Lauria, così come risulterebbe anche da un documento latino conservato, ma mai trovatoCorrispondenza di Morbius col personale del Ministero della Cultura Spagnolo, negli archivi della Corona d'Aragona (a Barcellona), che lo stesso Ruggiero avrebbe inviato personalmente al re Giacomo IIManuel José Quintana, T. R. Preston (a cura di), Lives of celebrated Spaniards (in inglese), Londra, B. Fellowes, 1883, pagine 82, 83. «This individual was born at Scala; so it would appear from a Latin document, preserved in the royal archives of the crown of Arragon, written by Roger to the king, Don James II.—''Author''». Nel 1266, dopo le morti del padre e dell'ultimo re di Sicilia, Manfredi, avvenute nel campo di battaglia di Benevento, la dinastia sveva vive momenti difficili che culmineranno, due anni più tardi, con la decapitazione del sedicenne sovrano Corradino di Svevia per volontà di Carlo I d'Angiò. Si è perciò rifugiato, nel frattempo, a Barcellona con altri esuli siciliani vivendo con la madre Bella alla corte della regina Costanza, consorte dell'infante e futuro re Pietro III d'Aragona, nonché figlia di Manfredi e cugina di Corradino. È armato cavaliere da don Pietro d’Aragona, così come lo è anche Corrado LanciaRaimondo Muntaner, Bernardo D'Esclot, capitolo VIII in Cronache catalane del secolo XIII e XIV, prima traduzione italiana di Filippo Moisè, Firenze, Coi tipi della Galileiana, 1884, volume unico, parte seconda, pp. 87–88., che parteciperà a molte imprese insieme a Ruggiero e di cui diverrà, più tardi, due volte cognato (entrambi sposeranno l'uno la sorella dell'altro). Nel corso della sua turbolenta esistenza serve i re d'Aragona Pietro III e Giacomo II (rispettivamente re di Sicilia coi nomi di Pietro I e Giacomo I) e il re di Sicilia Federico III, riportando numerose vittorie contro le flotte degli Angioini. È il 1282 quando viene nominato capo della flotta del regno aragonese di Sicilia, insorta contro gli Angioini durante i Vespri Siciliani. Nella prima delle cosiddette battaglie navali del golfo di Napoli (5 giugno 1284) si scontra con la flotta angioina comandata da Carlo II d'Angiò lo Zoppo che viene fatto prigioniero: il principe ereditario verrà poi liberato solo nel novembre del 1288. Nel 1285 riporta una notevole vittoria contro gli angioini e i genovesi e nella notte tra il 3 e il 4 settembre 1285 sconfigge Filippo III di Francia l'Ardito, che ha mosso ormai da due anni una crociata contro la Corona d'Aragona, nella battaglia navale delle Formiche, presso Roses, in Catalogna. Nel 1288 l'ammiraglio sconfigge definitivamente gli angioini, sebbene sia dotato solamente di quaranta navi contro le ottanta degli avversari; garantisce così la supremazia della flotta siculo-catalana nel Mediterraneo occidentale. Dopo la seconda vittoria, Ruggiero, senza l'autorizzazione del re e solo per avidità, vende una tregua al conte Roberto II d'Artois e al cardinale Gerardo Bianchi da Parma. I siciliani disapprovano questa tregua perché la ritengono inutile e dannosa; secondo loro, la vittoria, favorita dalla vacanza della Santa Sede, avrebbe scoraggiato definitivamente gli angioini da ulteriori rivendicazioni del loro territorio. Eletto re di Sicilia nel 1296, Federico III toglie il fondo di Aci ed il relativo castello ai vescovi di Catania e lo concede all'ammiraglio come premio per le sue imprese militari. Però tra il giovane sovrano e Ruggiero si instaura subito un pessimo rapporto e, quando quest'ultimo passa dalla parte degli angioini, il re fa espugnare il castello (1297) entro il quale si sono asserragliati i ribelli. Per riuscire nell'impresa il re fa costruire una torre mobile in legno, chiamata cicogna, che è alta quanto la rupe lavica e che ha un ponte alla sommità per rendere agevole l’accesso al castello. In seguito Ruggiero si trincera a Castiglione di Sicilia, suo feudo e residenza estiva, dove viene assediato e quindi sconfitto. Ruggiero è arrestato, ma fugge da Palermo e abbandona la Sicilia. I suoi numerosi possedimenti in Sicilia, Calabria e Africa sono subito confiscati da parte di Federico III. Il 4 luglio 1299, a capo di un'armata angioina composta di quaranta galee, rafforzata da altre trenta, inviate da Giacomo II appositamente dalla Catalogna per far fronte agli impegni presi con il papa Bonifacio VIII quattro anni prima nel Trattato di Anagni, sconfigge i siciliani nella battaglia di Capo d'Orlando. Nello scontro periscono e sono catturati più di seimila uomini e ventidue galee della flotta avversaria; nonostante ciò, Federico III riesce a sfuggire alla cattura. Si ritiene molto verosimilmente che la sua fuga sia stata agevolata da Giacomo e da Ruggiero di Lauria, ossia dagli stessi che fin ad allora sono stati suoi nemici in battaglia, per evidenti ragioni affettive del fratello e per la fedeltà riposta nei confronti di quest'ultimo da parte dell'ammiraglio lauriotaGiovanni Villani, tomo II, libro IX, capitolo XXIX in Nuova Cronica, 3 voll., Fondazione Pietro Bembo, Parma, Ugo Guanda Editore, 1991.. Il 14 giugno 1300, nella battaglia di Ponza, Ruggiero sconfigge la flotta di Federico III, catturando il sovrano e Palmiero Abate. Il re riesce a fuggire, mentre Palmiero muore in prigionia. Il 31 agosto del 1302, con la pace di Caltabellotta che chiude la lunga guerra del Vespro, Ruggiero fa atto di sottomissione a Federico di Sicilia, che perciò gli rende i possedimenti confiscati. Si ritira nella Catalogna e muore a Cocentaina, presso Valencia, nel gennaio del 1305. È tumulato nel monastero reale di Santes Creus ai piedi del sepolcro del re Pietro III. La sua eredità, dopo la morte del figlio omonimo, passerà all'altro figlio Berengario. Titoli Ruggiero, poté fregiarsi dei titoli di Signore di Lauria, Signore di Lagonegro (dal 1297), Signore di Ravello, Signore di Maratea, Signore di Castelluccio, Signore di Rotonda, Signore di Papasidero, Signore di Laino (dal 1301), Ammiraglio del Regno di Aragona e Sicilia, Grande Ammiraglio di Carlo II d'Angiò, Signore di Gerba e Kerkennah (carica che gli fu conferita da papa Bonifacio VIII l'11 agosto 1295), Signore di Castellammare (titolo assegnatogli da Carlo II il 22 febbraio 1301) e Barone di Cocentaina. Altri nomi nella letteratura Il suo nome è citato in diverse opere letterarie con alcune varianti linguistiche. In Italia, la variante più comune è Ruggero di Lauria ma, in taluni testi antichi, l'ammiraglio è ricordato anche in altro modo; come Ruggieri di Loria in Nova Cronica di Giovanni Villani (XIV secolo), Ruggieri de Loria o Ruggieri dell'Oria nel Decameron di Giovanni Boccaccio (XIV secolo). Gli scritti in lingua spagnola ce lo ricordano come Roger de Loria, quelli in lingua catalana come Roger de Lluria, gli aragonesi come Rocher de Lauria e gli inglesi come Roger de Lauria. Influenza culturale * Ruggieri dell'Oria compare nel Decamerone di Boccaccio intercedendo con Federico II per salvare Gian di Procida e Restituta da una triste fine (Quinta giornata. Novella sesta). * Il compositore spagnolo José Maria Valls Satorres ha creato nel 1978 una marcia cristiana intitolata Roger de Lauria e dedicata all'ammiraglio. L'Associazione Mediterraneo conserva negli archivi della sua sede una registrazione di questa composizione, eseguita dalla banda musicale Societat Musical Nova & Societat Unió Musical de Alcoy (il brano n. 14, dall'album Música de Moros y Cristianos - Alcoi Concurs de Música Festera Vol. II 1965-1981, il cui artista originale è Agrupació Musical de Pego & Pere Romà i Rocher).Dall'album Música de Moros y Cristianos - Alcoi Concurs de Música Festera Vol. II 1965-1981, la marcia cristiana Roger de Lauria * Il cortile interno, cosiddetto patio, della prestigiosa università spagnola con sede a Barcellona, Universitat "Pompeu Fabra", è intitolato a Roger de Lluria. * Il Roger de Lauria (D-42) è stato uno dei tre cacciatorpediniere di classe Oquendo appartenenti alla marina spagnola a lui intitolato. * A Palermo è presente il Club Canottieri Roggero di Lauria che organizza e partecipa a manifestazioni sportive ed eventi sociali e impartisce corsi di canottaggio, vela e nuotoclublauria.it. * Il blu e il bianco della squadra calcistica Espanyol sono stati scelti in onore dell'ammiraglio poiché comparivano nello scudo araldico Storia dell'Espanyol, dal sito ufficiale che era anche lo stemma della Gran Compagnia Catalana degli Almogaveri di cui il Lauria fu capo nelle campagne d'Italia e Catalogna nei secoli XIII e XIV. In realtà, lo scudo era in campo d'argento (e non bianco) con tre barre blu, così come lo è attualmente anche la bandiera del II battaglione Roger de Lauria facente capo alla VI brigata di fanteria leggera paracadutisti Almogavares dell'esercito spagnolo. Il monumento In onore del valoroso condottiero Ruggiero di Lauria è eretto un monumento nei pressi della via che porta il suo nome, via Ammiraglio Ruggiero, a Lauria inferiore; più esattamente al centro di una piazzola di via degli Operai alla quale si accede percorrendo una piccola salita laterale. È opera dell'artista Paolo Amoroso. Le fasi della realizzazione hanno richiesto preliminarmente la produzione di uno stampino in gomma, di una copia di dimensioni altrettanto ridotte in gesso e un'altra in creta. Amoroso, dopo aver composto e saldato opportunamente i ferri per l'armatura, è passato alla lavorazione vera e propria della scultura. dal 7 agosto 2001]] Una volta ultimato il monumento è stato poi inaugurato il 7 agosto 2001 alla presenza del primo cittadino Marcello Pittella; la solenne cerimonia è stata anche accompagnata dal canto della Chorale Beato Domenico Lentini, diretta dal maestro Silvano Marchese. Note ---- Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Deceduti